Perigo para nós
by Marinaas
Summary: Shikamaru tinha o shoji como meio de concentração. Essa ideia fora deixada de lado quando uma certa problemática se ofereceu para jogar com ele. Esse jogo simples, se transformaria em lições que ele levaria para vida.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu. Se fosse já teria acabado.

**Rated**: K

**Avisos**: Sempre que encontro alguma fanfic falando sobre shoji, esta envolve sempre uma _streep_ a cada peca jogada ou demonstra Shikamaru vencendo e a Temari dando um _presentinho_ para ele, entre outras coisas. Pois bem, resolvi narrar uma partida de shoji e confesso que foi complicado. Primeiro por que desconheço o jogo e sempre confundo-o com xadrez. Pesquisei, mas não entendi muita coisa, então resolvi deixá-lo com as mesmas regras do xadrez. Apenas deixei o nome _shoji_ para ficar bonitinho! Precisei retornar ao mangá para entender aquela história de rei. Assisti novamente o filler em que a Temari luta com o Konohamaru e Shikamaru explica para ele que todos possuem um rei que devem proteger.

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

Malditas festas de família! Primos bêbados, piadas desagradáveis, tias corpulentas apertando suas bochechas, parentes que nunca foram vistos aos gritos e uma típica briga entre seus amigos para ficar mais problemático. Porém, aquela confraternização não afetava Shikamaru naquele dado momento.

Defronte para o tabuleiro de shoji, o gênio de Konoha desligava-se automaticamente da confusão e das pessoas que o adornava. Afinal, após tantos anos praticando esse mesmo jogo, usando-o como meio de concentração, adquiriu a prática de ignorar tudo... ou melhor, _quase_ tudo. Encarava o tabuleiro e a problemática ao mesmo tempo apreciando cada gesto, movimento ou olhar daquela mulher. Era difícil imaginar que na noite anterior amavam-se entre lençóis e agora estavam ali... divertindo-se inocentemente, mas desviando olhares para evitar a desconfiança dos parentes e amigos presentes.

Posicionou um dos seus peões a frente provocando assim, a perda do cavalo da loira. _Jogos perigosos._

**xx**

Temari estava confiante, pois treinara com seus irmãos quando estava em Suna. Ganhava destes com facilidade, quando lembrava-se dos meios que Shikamaru usava em suas partidas contra Chouji, o que não era fácil.

Ela compreendia que estava enfrentando o ninja maior estrategista de toda a vila, sabia que suas chances contra ele eram mínima. Porém, ela também era habilidosa, tão inteligente quanto, resvalava teimosia e persistia em todos os desafios que lhe eram designados. Sendo assim, exibiu seu sorriso malicioso ao mesmo tempo que movimentava sua torre, executando uma jogada de mestre.

- Ótima jogada. - o moreno elogiou, fitando a Sabaku expondo seu semblante confiante costumeiro.

- Você melhor que ninguém, deveria saber que sempre exerço ótimas jogadas... em _qualquer_ momento. - levou seus cabelos para trás, encostando-se na cadeira, exibindo seu sorriso triunfante.

**xx**

Movimentou sua rainha três casas para a frente, abatendo o bispo da loira. Olhou-a de soslaio constatando a raiva em sua expressão.

Era evidente que Shikamaru sabia que estava envolvido em uma situação complicada desde que aceitara o desafio da loira, porém o fez para evitar uma discussão mais agravante. Contudo, um dilema ainda pairava em sua mente: caso ela perdesse, ficaria furiosa, treinaria constantemente e o desafiaria cada semana até obter a almejada vitória. Caso ganhasse, chamaria-o ainda mais de ''bebê-chorão''e disseminaria sua fama de preguiçoso, a qual já era conhecida. Não compreendia se colocaria em prática a concepção de ''_um homem nunca perder para uma mulher_'' ou ''_um homem deve ser cavalheiro e deixá-la vencer_''. Jogo problemático. Situação problemática. Mulher problemática.

- Acho melhor desistirmos, sabe... - arriscou, temendo uma reação exaltada da kunoichi.

- Não lhe perguntei nada. Agora fique quieto, pois está atrapalhando minha concentração!

- Tsc.

Fechou seus olhos prevendo um desfecho desagradável do jogo. As consequências deste, não seria nada satisfatórias para ele.

**xx**

Entre olhares e estratégias, o jogo desencadeava-se favorável ao Nara, que não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. As pecas da loira, já estavam esgotando-se e sua derrota era inevitável.

Temari suspirou ciente de sua situação. Tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa e respirou fundo, tentando não parecer apreensiva para o ninja das sombras. Observou cada detalhe do tabuleiro e de suas pecas restante: possuía um bispo em ataque a torre do adversário, sua torre estava encurralada pelo cavalo e o peão do mesmo e obtinha sua rainha intacta no lugar de partida. Já seu oponente, ainda detinha grande parte de suas pecas intactas. Ela se deu conta de que realmente estava sem saída.

Olhou a sua volta notando todos os sorrisos obtidos por coisas simplórias. Invejou as crianças correndo tão livres, divertiu-se ao ver os parentes do Nara saboreando a deliciosa comida da Yoshino-san, Sami, o pequeno rei que Shikamaru deveria proteger, tão pequeno e frágil no colo de Kurenai...

_Era isso. Rei._

Nunca costumava-se dispersar durante um desafio, mas desta vez, esse pequeno devaneio lhe proporcionou a solução que tanto procurara. Encarou o jogo estratégico do moreno distribuído pelo tabuleiro, as pecas em posições de ataque, com exceção de uma... o rei. Exatamente a peca que ele tentou proteger o jogo inteiro com descrição. Como não percebeu isso antes?

Introduziu sua rainha para frente. Presenciou sua torre ser posta para fora do tabuleiro após um violento ataque da torre do moreno. Sacrificou seu cavalo, para aproximar sua rainha ainda mais da peca protegida. Ele jogou com um se seus peões que já havia invadido a parte do tabuleiro que correspondia a loira, que respirou fundo e aproximou sua rainha do rei.

Shikamaru assustou-se fazendo a loira exalar uma sorriso vitorioso.

**xx**

Apenas uma jogada e ela abateria seu rei. Nunca acontecera de alguma pessoa vencê-lo no shoji. Estava perplexo, porém feliz, pois era _ela_ que ganharia dele. Quando o ocorresse, esbanjaria aquele sorriso vitorioso que ele tanto gostava.

Observou a loira movimentar sua rainha algumas casas para frente. Direcionou-a para o lado, preparada para acabar com o rei e ganhar.

- Sabe de uma coisa, bebê-chorão? - perguntou, posicionando a rainha ao lado do rei, antes de fazer a jogada decisiva. - Você utilizou um fato de sua vida para o jogo e eu utilizarei da minha. Uma rainha sempre deixa um rei, por mais esperto que seja, aos seus pés... ela o faz ficar com a mesma expressão que a sua... de incredulidade. Isso se a rainha for esperta como eu.

- Xeque-mate? - indagou o moreno.

- Não. - a kunoichi passou suas mãos pelo tabuleiro derrubando todas as pecas restantes.

Shikamaru ficou perplexo. Por que ela fizera aquilo? Apenas uma jogada ela ganharia. Incrédulo, não conseguiu pronunciar nenhuma palava, apenas analisava a loira espantado.

- Sabe, uma rainha precisa de seu rei. - disse ainda convencida, sem encarar o moreno diretamente, como se estivesse com dificuldade de revelar. - Embora, ele seja um preguiçoso, chorão e idiota.

**xx**

Em um impulso Shikamaru levantou-se da cadeira. A kunoichi fez o mesmo. Aproximaram-se um do outro contendo o desejo de se beijarem ali mesmo. O moreno levou suas mãos levemente para o rosto da loira, sentindo a pele macia e branca dela. Temari fechou seus olhos sentindo o toque do moreno com seu amor contido neste.

- Você me distraía, mulher...

- Eu sei. Porém, não é desculpa para a sua perda. - disse ao mesmo tempo que descia suas mãos pelos bracos do Nara. - Usar a realidade como método em uma partida. Boa jogada, admito. Apenas um bom observador descobriria... Foi um jogo cansativo.

- Feh, na realidade é bem mais complicado. São tantos deveres. Além de proteger o rei, tenho como missão também, guiar, proteger e escutar a maior problemática que já conheci. - explicou encarando as orbes verdes da kunoichi. - Jogos de tabuleiros são menos complicados que os jogos da vida, exceto quando jogo com a mesma problemática...

Temari fez uma careta. Abracou o moreno sem importar-se com os olhares alheios. Foi retribuída pelo mesmo, sentindo protegida ao encostar seu corpo no dele. Cada pedaço de seu ser, implorava pelo toque do moreno, pois era com ele que queria estar. Encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo-se confortável. Aproximou-se lentamente da orelha do mesmo e disse:

- Xeque-mate, eu ganhei.

Shikamaru sorriu. Sabia que ela não perderia a oportunidade...

* * *

**Notas**: Gostaram? Então, deixa review, please *-*


End file.
